Wind power is one of the most well-developed and economical renewable energy types for its infinite availability and environmental protection effects. According to the essential civil electricity quantity demands and civil residential constraints, there are two conventional types of wind power systems designed, which respectively are the vertical-axis wind turbine (VAWT) power system and the horizontal-axis wind turbine (HAWT) power system.
Typically, the VAWT power system includes a set of rotor blades, a gearbox, a generator and guy wires for support thereof, wherein the shaft of the rotor blades is mounted on a vertical axis and perpendicular to the ground for lasting alignment thereof with the wind, so that the rotor blades capture wind kinetic energy for driving the gear box connected to the generator for providing electricity. On the other hand, the HAWT power system includes a set of rotor blades, a gearbox, a yaw-adjustment mechanism and a tower for support thereof, whereas the shaft of the HAWT power system is mounted horizontally and parallel to the grounds, and thus the rotor blades of the HAWT power system are constantly aligned with the wind by the yaw-adjustment mechanism.
However, the number of the set of the rotor blades in both the VAWT and the HAWT power systems are not increasable for raising the electricity capacity correspondingly, and the additional establishments for both the VAWT and the HAWT power systems are costly.
In order to overcome the drawbacks in the prior art, a wind power system is proposed through arduous experiments and research.